yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Christophe Giacometti
'Christophe Giacometti '(Japanese: クリストフ・ジャコメッティ, Kurisutofu Jyakometti) is a Swiss figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Christophe is usually referred to in the series as Chris. He has been figure skating since he was a child, and during his short program at the Cup of China, it was revealed that he was impressed and inspired by Victor Nikiforov's performance when they were both youths. In this flashback, Victor throws Christophe a rose from his bouquet and says that he will see him at Worlds.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 7 Later on, he and Victor often share the podium in various competitions. In the previous skating season, he won silver in both the Grand Prix Final in Sochi and the World Championship in Yoyogi. Appearance Chris is a tall man who has dark, brown hair; with the top being dyed blond from the fringe to the crown. Chris' hair was fully blond as a child, so it likely darkened over time. He has long eyelashes, lime-green eyes, mustache stubble, and a goatee beard. Short Program During his short program, Chris wears a one-piece shimmering purple, black, and blue outfit with purple accents. It also has a cross-body purple belt that is secured in the front with a silver embellishment. Free Skate During his free skate, Chris wears a black outfit with red accents, including red fin-like flares on his legs and a red pattern that extends throughout the top part of his costume. The sides of the costume from the top of his ribs to just below the hips are open and held together by lace. Personality Chris has a deep love for figure skating. He is also a very sexual person, which is reflected in both his personal relationships and in his figure skating. He greets Yuuri at the Cup of China by stroking Yuuri's rear.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 6 He also has more sensual music choices for his programs. He tends to become very immersed in his performances. Chris is self-confident enough to not care much about what people think of him, being brave enough to dance semi-nude at the previous year's GPF banquet. Skills Jumps Chris is a skilled jumper, being one of only three named characters in the series capable of landing a Quad Lutz. Spins In accordance with Swiss figure skating tradition, Chris is known for his skill in spins. His, in particular, are known to be precise and unique.Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 4 Booklet His spin ability surpasses even that of Victor's.YURI!!! on Life Official Guidebook Program Short - Intoxicated The real-life choreographer of this piece, Kenji Miyamoto, described the program as "slippery", visualized as if the skater was taking a shower.''Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 3 Booklet In-series, this program has been known for its mature sex appeal. Free - Rapsodie espagnole Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri was never once able to beat him during their time as Juniors. However in the current season, Yuuri started to surpass Chris, first in the Cup of China, and later in the Barcelona GPF. Chris admits during the GPF free skate that he had been trying to ignore the presense of other skaters (namely Yuuri) that might be surpassing Chris in Victor's absense. Even though Chris views Yuuri as a rival skater, it is implied that they are friends, as Yuuri has Chris' number. In the banquet following the previous year's Grand Prix Final, Chris and Yuuri pole danced together. Chris keeps pictures of the event in his phone.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 10 Victor Nikiforov Chris has been a rival-like presence to Victor, who stood unmatched at the top of the figure skating world. Chris was described as not been able to muster up much motivation in the season of Victor's absence. Chris thought that Victor shared his love for figure skating, and was surprised when Victor left figure skating to coach Yuuri Katsuki. He had intended on defeating Yuuri in the Grand Prix Final in order to bring Victor back to competitive skating, so that he is finally able to defeat Victor. However, despite their rivalry on the ice, they appear to be on good terms, as seen when Chris joins Victor at the hotel pool in Barcelona, where they take pictures together. Josef Karpisek Josef is Chris' figure skating coach. The two have a casual, rather close relationship. Josef has been Chris' coach for at least when Chris had just qualified for the senior circuit. Masumi Masumi is a placeholder nickname given by Mitsurou Kubo to the man sometimes seen with ChrisYuri!!! on Ice Episode 11. His real name has not been revealed, but his character was created so that Chris would not feel lonely''Yuri!!! on Ice Pash! Magazine March 2017 Issue. The relationship between Masumi and Chris is currently unconfirmed. He is a member of the Swiss Skating Federation, possibly a former ice dancer, and he takes care of Chris' cat.Yuri!!! on Ice - Talk show 11 February 2017 (English translation) Quotes * "I'm the only one who can skate exactly the way I want. I thought Victor was the same as me, living for life on the ice." (CoC FS Monologue) * "It's not like you to leave the ice and find someone you want to protect, Victor." (CoC FS Monologue, indirectly addressing Victor) * "Yuuri can't surpass you. I'll win this season! And I'll bring you back to the ice! The next time you come to stand by me, I believe I'll be the one standing in the middle." (CoC FS Monologue, indirectly addressing Victor) Trivia * The cat owned by him is surmised to be a white Persian cat or a British Longhair. * His Instagram is christophe-gc.Yuri!!! on Ice Ending Song *The caption on his Instagram post during the credits reads "Reunited with bae". *Although Chris has qualified for the Grand Prix Final many times, he has never actually won gold.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 *Chris is near-sighted. He uses contacts when skating. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Europe Category:Switzerland